


Baby it's cold outside

by isaacmclahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, still dont understand tagging propely so ye imma leave it at that bye, the lyrics are in there if you know the song well/if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacmclahey/pseuds/isaacmclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really can't stay."</p>
<p>"But it's cold outside." Scott pouted, resting his forehead on Isaac's, attempting to allow the soft brown eyes to suck the other werewolf into staying a little longer, to no avail.</p>
<p>{slightly late christmas fluff for all those who have a dull boxing day planned (and others, of course)}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

"I really can't stay."

It was warm inside the McCall house, despite the subzero temperature on the other side of the glass. Fire tickled the pair of teens in a jaunty manner, gently heating them through, the ribbons of warmth sneaking in through the thick jumpers they were wearing. Scott and Isaac were both sat on the sofa, each wrapped around the other in a comfortable embrace.

"But it's cold outside." Scott pouted, resting his forehead on Isaac's, attempting to allow the soft brown eyes to suck the other werewolf into staying a little longer, to no avail.

"I've got to go-"

"No."

"No?" Isaac's voice was amused, but he didn't sound won over. Scott planned to change that.

"No." He confirmed. "I've been waiting for you all day, and now I get to keep you."

The other teenager shuffled, but he clearly wasn't convinced; his expression was enough to tell Scott all that he needed to know.

"I told Derek I'd be back almost half an hour ago. If I don't go now, he'll come here."

"Then let him come."

Slowly, Scott brought Isaac's hands up to his lips, mumbling that they felt cold as ice.

"Better warm them up."

Guiding them gently, Scott slid Isaac's hands behind him, placing them firmly on his hips. After a stern word from his boyfriend, Isaac began to move his hands across the other's lower back, relishing when he felt a shiver under his touch. Leaning forward, Isaac mumbled against the brunette's skin that this act of possessiveness would not go unpunished.

As a result of these words, Scott's skin exploded in goosebumps and his back arched slightly.

Isaac smirked.

Slowly, he brought his head out of the crook of Scott's neck, gazing deep into his boyfriend's eyes, trying to communicate the amount of love he felt through a single look, and failed.

"Your eyes," Scott murmured, "They're like starlight."

A smile crept onto Isaac's face, breaking through the lust and the desperation for one raw second; happiness rested on his features in a relaxed slumber for the first time in weeks. Neither dared to break the spell for even a second, and so released no words.

However, just as Isaac pressed his lips against Scott's, a sound echoed through the house that drove knives into each of their stomachs.

It was the doorbell.

"Derek." The taller of the two muttered, "Told you he'd come over."

Some indistinct words escaped Scott's mouth, most of which were aimed at Derek and his inability to arrive at a good time.

"It's fine." Isaac muttered to Scott as they shuffled themselves off the sofa, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Scott replied, clearly disappointed. Isaac tried to ignore the thrill that shot through him when his boyfriend's hand squeezed his own, but couldn't; even after almost two months, he would never get over that sensation of being appreciated.

"Bye." He ducked out of the doorframe, attempting to still his raging heart. Unfortunately, he was around long enough to hear Scott murmur "love you", which sent the poor organ into a frenzy.

When Isaac opened the front door two seconds later, the look Derek gave him communicated everything he would have said. Sighing, the lighter haired of the two closed the door behind him, and followed the elder through the calf-deep snow, his heart still alight with the words of his significant other.

Scott watched him go in a slight delirium from the window, his entire body feeling so completely alive with the essence of Isaac.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, softly, before turning back to the fire alone, spending the night waiting for the light of dawn to brush against the curtains, deeming it acceptable for him to see his love again. It couldn't have come any sooner.


End file.
